Manually operable window operators for casement and awning type windows are well known in the art. It is typical of such a window operator to have a mounting base which rotatably mounts a gear and pull arm. The gear meshes with a worm gear on a worm shaft having a handle affixed thereto and a pull arm is operatively connected to a window whereby rotation of the worm shaft results in rotation of the gear and the pull arm for window movement.
In a specificc form of window operator of this type, a pin extending upwardly through a recess in the mounting base mounts a bushing and a stacked assembly of the gear and pull arm each having an opening are rotatably associated with the mounting base by positioning on the bushing. A washer is secured to the pin in overlying relation to the gear and pull arm to complete the assembly of the window operator. The association of the washer with the pin must be at a location lengthwise of the pin to take into account the extreme amounts of tolerance resulting from tolerance variations in the thickness of the blank from which the gear is made and the thickness of the metal from which the pull arm is formed. This can result in a window operator having a considerable amount of play axially of the bushing which is undesirable in a window operator.